


Sweet Like Honey

by santiagosbinders



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santiagosbinders/pseuds/santiagosbinders
Summary: Set a couple years after 07x13 (lights out)
Relationships: Jake Peralta & McClane "Mac" Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, amy and mac
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Sweet Like Honey

Amy woke up to Jake not lying next to her in bed, this is an unusual occurence as she normally has to drag him out if bed every morning. Instead he is in the kitchen making pancakes for her and Mac, we all know amy cant cook so this was typically for the best. Mac is sitting on the floor playing with some toys Charles had bought him for his second birthday. Jake finishes plating all the food onto one plate and grabs Amy by her waist, greeting her with a small kiss on her forehead. Amy cant help but smile back and say quite lovingly 

"Morning, youre in a good mood today?"

Jake just nods slightly and gets back onto placing the plate of small pancakes onto the dining table. He shows up with a small bowl filled with honey, afterall honey is one of Mac and Amys favourite dips (is it a dip?) Amy sets Mac down in his high chair and places a cup of orange juice down in a sippy cup down infront of him alongside his honey covered pancakes. 

Jake breaks the awkward silence by saying

"Sorry if i concerned you by not being in bed when you woke up, its just that Mac was crying and I didnt want to wake you as you seem quite stressed with all your sargent work and all"

"Its okay, this is what we signed up for when we decided to have kids. But yes, i was quite concerned when you werent in bed this morning although i could get used to this" 

She says with a small grin as she walks over to Jake and places a small quick kiss on Jakes right cheek as if to say thank you

"I love you Ames"

His eyes glossed over with pure admiration and love, he really did love her. Romantic stylez

"I love you too Jake, so much"

By the way they look at each other you could tell they are deeply in love, and to think this all started because of the stupid bet. That stupid bet changed their lives forever and they couldnt be happier, after all they love each other romantic stylez.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry this one shot is quite short, i just had a little idea and tried to write it down anyway thank you for reading this, as always if you have any tips just leave them in the comments and feel free to leave kudos


End file.
